


April 4, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled with his daughter as they swapped jokes and tales after they defeated Gentleman Ghost.





	April 4, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled with his daughter as they swapped jokes and tales after they defeated Gentleman Ghost by a Metropolis shop.

THE END


End file.
